


sleepyhead!!

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cavetown, Sleepyhead, i was going to go to a popup event tomorrow i wish it wasn't canceled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: more album reactions because i'm bored; this time it's cavetowni want more cavetown merchandise but i can't afford a sweatshirtmoral of the story i should get the cassette and walk around with a walkman just to be that bitch
Comments: 2





	sleepyhead!!

more album reactions :) i have a tshirt for this one!!

sweet tooth:

absolutely SLAPS

it has like a touch of edgy teen but only a little

so i love it

"say it back" yes!! idk just like that line,,, me

"i know every line and curve of your tattoos"

it's the feeling of liking someone in a song and it's innocent and pure i love it

telescope:

also really good but i have a feeling all of them are

i like the green cover version of it

it's only a little bit bittersweet to listen to

the music video is cool

it's a nice song to listen to with the volume all the way up

feb 14:

nice nice nice

kind of makes me miss having good friends

"feel my body falling away" 

the end is extra nice i like it

pyjama pants:

yes new one!!

i didn't know people spelled it with a y

the first part?? already relatable 

kind of makes me sad but it's still pretty

trying:

yes!! i love the original version

very good 10/10

i'm happy it'll be on spotify now

cool video

things that make it warm:

stupidstupidstupid!

i like that not everyone knows what that means, but that's not the point

this song reminds me of breaking down in front of rebecca in dibart gym 0/10

it's good and all but personally bad memories

snail:

great name 10/10 i love it

anything featuring chloe moriondo has to be good 

i've listened to live recordings before oops

it's just so good!!!

reminds me of when i was young and happy and we all (me, lex, lizzie, jake) picked up slugs (the slime never comes off it's gross but we were kids)

good song 11/10

wishing well:

sounds kind of weird in the beginning

otherwise kind of nice

i zoned out for most of it ngl

i miss my mum:

cool video

nice song overall

if we had music at camp i would listen to this while homesick

empty bed:

i love this song

i just

yes

keysmash moments because this song just,,,, i love it

relatable content

i love it so much

"just don't forget to take care of you for me / i've been where you are going"

can i send this song to a good amount of people

i love this song an inordinate amount


End file.
